prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results
The October 29, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 29, 2018 at Spectrum Center in Charlotte, North Carolina. This was the Raw after Evolution also the go home show for Crown Jewel. Summary In four days, there will be a new Universal Champion, and it might just be the same as the old Universal Champion. Even though Braun Strowman interrupted Paul Heyman's latest proclamation of an inevitable victory for Brock Lesnar — this one wasn't a prediction, nor a spoiler, but a guarantee — The Beast Incarnate got the better of The Monster Among Men in a brief but titanic exchange that placed the momentum squarely at Lesnar's back heading into Friday's match. Caught in the middle of all this was Acting General Manager Baron Corbin, who had opened the show by opining that, because of his various scraps with Roman Reigns, he'd rather The Big Dog not come back to the Raw roster when he does make his eventual return. The Lone Wolf didn't endear himself to Strowman either, as his attempts to separate The Monster and The Beast led to three consecutive Running Powerslams from The Monster Among Men. Strowman' moment of triumph was spoiled, however, as Lesnar waited for Strowman to finish with Corbin before pouncing with an F-5 that left The Gift of Destruction laying ... at least briefly. Last week, Finn Bálor embarrassed Bobby Lashley with a flash pin that came so out of nowhere it bordered on an upset. Clearly, The Rocky Mountain-Made Machine was not going to let that happen again. Lashley wasn't out for victory in their rematch so much as vindication, even shrugging off a disqualification loss — Lio Rush knocked Finn off the top rope while he was setting up the Coup de Grâce — to ensnare the Irishman in a full nelson while Rush talked trash and slapped Bálor repeatedly across the face. The WWE Universe was repulsed by Lashley and Rush, but at least one individual felt differently. Baron Corbin, who had been mockingly Too-Sweeted by Bálor after eating three Running Powerslams from Braun Strowman, summoned Lashley to the trainer's room after the match and administered something of a reward. Off the strength of his performance on Raw, Lashley received an automatic berth into the WWE World Cup, where he would replace the one Superstar who hadn't won a qualifying match: John Cena. WWE Evolution has come and gone, but the showcase continues for the Women's division: Raw featured an exhibition that joined Superstars from the past and present and combined Evolution's two tag-team contests into a 10-Woman clash. The results remained the same as last night, as the side composed of Evolution's victors took the W on Raw as well. That said, Ruby Riott made life very, very difficult for her team's opponents, especially Sasha Banks, and it looked for a moment like retribution was going to be the order of the day. It came down, in the end, to miscommunication one side and coordination on the other. The Boss’ lengthy stint in hostile territory ended when Ruby accidentally collided with Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan on the apron, allowing Natalya and Alicia Fox to tag in and chaos to unfold. The Queen of Harts' team quickly found their groove in the mayhem, however: Lita and Bayley administered stereo Twists of Fate to Ruby and Liv, and Natalya linked up with Lita to drop Fox with a Hart Attack. Alicia had enough left to kick out of that maneuver, but the Sharpshooter that followed was too much for her to withstand. Victory is theirs. Elias embraced the shared destiny of any outlaw balladeer worth his salt last week and took it to the Man, smashing a guitar over Baron Corbin's back after The Lone Wolf stole his spotlight. And, this week, when Elias' quest to serenade Corbin outside his locker room ran him afoul of Jinder Mahal, The Living Truth showed that a little attitude change went a long way. Despite being hampered by The Modern Day Maharaja's sneak attack — and despite the incessant cheap shots from Sunil and Samir Singh at ringside — Elias fought from underneath to slowly chip away at the former WWE Champion. When a miscalculation from Mahal resulted in The Maharaja inadvertently colliding knee-first with the turnbuckle, The Living Truth seized his moment and pounced with Drift Away. Can we get an amen? What's more glorious than the thread count on Bobby Roode's robe? We can start with another victory for him and Chad Gable. This time it was in in a Triple Threat Match that carried them past The Ascension and AOP, though Akam & Rezar did not take the loss particularly well. Nor should they. AOP weren't out-powered by any stretch of the imagination, but they were out-schemed. Roode, Gable & The Ascension jumped AOP at the bell to keep them behind the eight-ball, and after Gable dropkicked Konnor into Akam, he and Roode sealed the match with a combination of Gable's rolling German suplex and a neckbreaker from The Glorious One. AOP struck immediately after the bell, annihilating both teams with reckless abandon before standing tall to end the night. Why did Dean Ambrose turn his back on Seth Rollins moments after they won the Raw Tag Team Titles in a match dedicated to Roman Reigns? The only man who knows is Dean Ambrose. But he's not interested in telling. And by the end of the night, the explanation didn't matter anymore to Seth Rollins. After The Kingslayer asked his partner for answers, Ambrose appeared from The Shield's traditional perch the audience and Rollins began to crack, accusing him of “mocking” his own brotherhood. Then, The Architect upped the ante, reminding Ambrose that he had ultimately explained his own betrayal four years ago, and The Lunatic Fringe at least owed him that same courtesy. It didn't work. Ambrose didn't respond to Rollins’ increasingly furious demands, sneering at him from afar while The Architect grew angrier and angrier by the second. The only thing that provoked any kind of reaction was when Rollins, who was unraveling by the second, called him a lunatic, but Ambrose clearly had no desire to explain himself — or, for that matter, to fight. When Rollins, finally snapped by his partner's silence, made to pursue Ambrose up the staircase, The Lunatic Fringe turned around and walked away. And Rollins was left to compose himself outside, stewing over the one answer Ambrose could have possibly given worse than the one he imagined: No answer at all. Ronda Rousey will have to contend with Becky Lynch in a Champion vs. Champion Match at Survivor Series, but waiting in the wings is Nia Jax, who threw Ember Moon aside — literally — to win Evolution's Battle Royal and earn a future Raw Women's Title opportunity. That said, one victory doesn't mean The Irresistible Force will waltz untouched to a showdown with The Baddest Woman on the Planet. In the middle of a friendly against Ember Moon, who caught lightning in a bottle and nearly defeated Jax in that Battle Royal, Tamina appeared to distract both Superstars. The Irresistible Force put the match away with a legdrop, but quickly found herself face-to-face with the intruding Superstar. Given that Nia and Tamina had shared a faceoff that stopped time at Evolution, it appeared Jax would have to finish what she started moments after competing. But Tamina had no interest in further physicality at this time, choosing to back out of the ring after sizing up her opponent and concluding, apparently, that the opportune moment had not yet arrived. If you haven't been watching 205 Live — 205 Live is great, by the way; you should watch — allow us to introduce you to The Lucha House Party, the high-flying trio of Kalisto, Gran Metalik & Lince Dorado that just made the literal and figurative leap to Raw and got off to a fantastic start at the expense of The Revival. Initially flummoxed by the House Party, who sent Kalisto & Lince Dorado into action, Dash & Dawson eventually seized control down the stretch. But for all their old-school mat acumen, the two-time NXT Tag Team Champions couldn't resist mean-mugging with Gran Metalik at ringside, and that gave the House Party an opening: When Scott Dawson took his eye off the ball, Kalisto pounced with a Salida del Sol, and Lince Dorado swooped down on an interfering Dash Wilder with a crossbody, giving his partner ample time to make the three-count and seal the win. For Dolph Ziggler, the WWE World Cup isn't just an excuse to lace ‘em up for a dream match, where he’s drawn Kurt Angle — a mentor, an icon and a forbearer for collegiate wrestlers like Ziggler who made the leap — in the first round of the bracket. It’s an opportunity for the former World Heavyweight Champion to prove what he’s been saying for years and years and years: that he isn’t just among the best in the world, but that he is the singular best. (Drew McIntyre, meanwhile, said he would be keeping a very close eye on Friday's Universal Title Match). He certainly proved he can back up his boasts against Apollo Crews, one of the hungriest and most talented Superstars on the roster. Even though Ziggler, who literally throws himself into his offensive maneuvers, found himself inadvertently landing in Crews’ clutches, he seized the win with a combination of timing and veteran savvy, blocking a Frog Splash with his knees and following up with a pinpoint superkick for three. D-Generation X loves some trash talk, so it would stand to reason they’d try to get in The Brothers of Destruction's heads just four days before their first-ever tag team battle. So while it was indeed surprising that they decided to let their actions do the talking with a sneak attack on The Undertaker & Kane, the bigger shock was that DX seemed to have only further ignited the fury of the legendary Superstars. After promising to hand DX a soul-stealing defeat, the Brothers attempted to bait DX into an early throwdown. Triple H emerged atop the ramp, but Shawn Michaels was noticeably absent. The Game's presence was enough to draw Kane out of the ring, and HBK struck from behind, ambushing Undertaker with Sweet Chin Music and bailing out after The Devil's Favorite Demon doubled back to his brother's side. DX's triumph was short-lived, however: They were merrily making their way back up the ramp when The Phenom sat bolt upright and stopped their celebration in its tracks. Clearly, the element of surprise won't be enough. And time's running out to go back to the drawing board. Results ; ; *Finn Bálor defeated Bobby Lashley (w/ Lio Rush) by disqualification (9:00) *Trish Stratus, Lita, Sasha Banks, Bayley & Natalya defeated The Riott Squad (Ruby Riott, Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan), Alicia Fox & Mickie James (w/ Alexa Bliss) in a 10 Woman Tag Team Match by submission (12:20) *Elias defeated Jinder Mahal (w/ Samir Singh & Sunil Singh) (4:05) *Bobby Roode & Chad Gable defeated The Ascension (Viktor & Konnor) & The Authors of Pain (Akam & Rezar) (w/ Drake Maverick) in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match *Nia Jax defeated Ember Moon (3:20) *The Lucha House Party (Kalisto & Lince Dorado) (w/ Gran Metalik) defeated The Revival (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) (3:20) *Dolph Ziggler (w/ Drew McIntyre) defeated Apollo Crews *Dark Match: Braun Strowman & Seth Rollins defeated The Show (Dolph Ziggler & Drew McIntyre) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Braun Strowman confronted Brock Lesnar October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.1.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.2.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.3.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.4.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.5.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.6.jpg Finn Bálor v Bobby Lashley October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.7.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.8.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.9.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.10.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.11.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.12.jpg 10 Woman Tag Team Match October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.13.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.14.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.15.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.16.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.17.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.18.jpg Elias v Jinder Mahal October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.19.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.20.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.21.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.22.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.23.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.24.jpg Triple Threat Tag Team Match October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.25.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.26.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.27.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.28.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.29.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.30.jpg Seth Rollins demanded an explanation from Dean Ambrose October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.31.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.32.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.33.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.34.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.35.jpg Nia Jax v Ember Moon October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.37.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.38.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.39.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.40.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.41.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.42.jpg The Lucha House Party v The Revival October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.43.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.44.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.45.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.46.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.47.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.48.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Apollo Crews October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.49.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.50.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.51.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.52.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.53.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.54.jpg D-Generation X attacked The Brothers of Destruction October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.55.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.56.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.57.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.58.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.59.jpg October 29, 2018 Monday Night RAW results.60.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1327 results * Raw #1327 at WWE.com * Raw #1327 on WWE Network Category:2018 television events